


Vivillias "Are you wearing my shirt?"

by readinglikewildfire



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 03:58:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11005512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readinglikewildfire/pseuds/readinglikewildfire





	Vivillias "Are you wearing my shirt?"

As soon as the meeting was over, Kallias winnowed away from the Summer Court as fast as he could. Tarquin had offered them rooms to stay at, but Kallias had wanted to go home to his mate. It was already late enough as it was and he had been there for three days.  
The heat had become stifling in that time, summer blowing in full force on the eastern coastline of Adriata and Kallias, used to the harsh and unforgiving cold weather of the Winter Court, was uncomfortable to say the least.  
The sun had set hours ago and a small breeze had flowed through the open meeting room where they had discussed for the past few days. Kallias was grateful for the breeze, but he was even happier as he winnowed away, already bidding farewell to the other High Lords and High Lady, and landed in the snow of the Winter Court.  
Frozen wind whipped across his face, and snowflakes gathered on his jacket as he stamped off his boots before entering the palace.  
The halls were silent so late at night, and guards on duty nodded to him as he passed by.  
He walked quietly down the hall towards their rooms. Viviane had not come to this meeting, as High Lady of the Winter Court, she had stayed behind to settle some of her own matters in the time he was away.  
The aftermath of Amarantha had hit them hard, and she had stayed to deal with those issues while he dealt with the High Lords.  
Kallias hated leaving Viviane, even for only such a short time. Fifty years had been too long, and he never wanted to spend another moment without her.  
Kallias turned the knob into their bedroom quietly as to not wake his sleeping mate. His boots were already off and he quickly unbuttoned his jacket and pants, throwing them over a chair.  
He was so exhausted he thought he might just pass out as soon as his head hit the pillow.  
As he padded over to the bed he slowly pulled back the covers and dived under their warmth.  
The bed shifted beneath him and Viviane curled up on her side next to him. Apparently he hadn’t been as quiet as he thought, or she just knew he was home, whether it had something to do with the mate bond, or some other instinct, he didn’t know.  
Viviane buried her face into his neck and placed a hand on his chest, giving a sleepy sigh. He wrapped one of his arms around her and kissed her forehead, running his hand down her hip to her bare legs. When his hands ran back up they got tangled in her shirt. Then he noticed, “Are you wearing my shirt?” he whispered to his mate.  
Viv nodded, and mumbled, “I missed you while you were away.”  
It was his favorite shirt and he had to admit, he loved when she wore his clothes; loved when she was wrapped in his scent.  
Kallias smiled sleepily as he kissed her softly this time, shifting lower into the blankets and closer to his mate before promptly falling asleep.


End file.
